harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Celia (AWL)
Celia (セピリア''Sepiria'') is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, ''and ''Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in A Wonderful Life ''and ''A Wonderful Life Special Edition. Celia is a young woman living on Vesta's farm and working there as hired help. She is a very kind and cheerful woman, and hardworking despite her fragile health. While she is very good with plants and housework, she can be childish and naive, and has some trouble with other people, especially when it comes to stating her own desires. She is closest to the more assertive Vesta, even referring to her as "Aunt Vesta" at times. Vesta's brother, Marlin, is very protective of her. As the game progresses, it is implied that she begins to discover more independence and willpower of her own. Celia's diary can be found in her room, under her mattress on the second floor of the farmhouse. If the player does not marry her, Celia enters a marriage arranged for her by Marlin and Vesta with an unseen character. Befriending her, Marlin, and Vesta will influence your child to become a farmer. 'Schedule' Before marriage, Celia generally wakes up at 6:00 AM, spending some time in her room and the kitchen before heading out into the fields to work. She almost never leaves the farm except to visit the spring in the forest nearby, although she will sometimes head down to the beach or up to Romana's courtyard. Occasionally, she will also head in to town, but doesn't stay late. She generally goes to sleep at 9:00 PM. After marriage, she continues to wake up at the same time but she goes to sleep closer to 10:00 PM. For most of Chapter 2 she remains in the house, generally in the kitchen, or with her child. Beginning in Chapter 3, she spends more time outdoors again, but restricts herself to Vesta's and the player's farms. Only in Chapter 4 does she begin taking more time to visit the woods and the spring once again. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event ''' When Celia is outdoors, enter one of the buildings at Vesta's farm and exit to trigger this scene. Celia will see you and ask if you like work on the farm. If you tell her that you don't mind, she'll be happy to hear that. She will then explain to you how she thinks that she gets strength from everything that they grow at the farm. She asks you if they think that she's silly, to which you shake your head no. ---- '''2 Heart Event At two hearts, exit your house around 9 am to see Celia walking up to the spring. She will stop and say hello before continuing to the spring. You follow Celia and the two of you decide to take a break to look at the animals. She asks you not to move so you don't scare the animals. You have the option to move or not. If you stay still, the two of you watch the animals together and she tells you that it's one of her favorite spots. If you move, she becomes very upset with you and leaves. ---- 2-3 Heart Event ''' After the previous event, this event can be seen by entering Vesta's home sometime around 10:00 AM. Celia must be alone inside of Vesta's home. As you go to enter the home, you will run into Celia. The two of you will start to walk together and you ask Celia if she's free to do something with you. Marlin will come outside and immediately tries to discourage Celia from going with you. He reminds Celia that she has to go shopping for Vesta today, so she's too busy to hang out with you. Celia apologizes and tells you that she really should get going on her errand. If you offer to go with her, Marlin is still angry that you're trying to spend time with Celia. Celia tries to defend the two of you by saying that the shopping trip is for Vesta. Vesta, hearing the argument, comes outside to diffuse the situation. Marlin tries to say that you're causing trouble for Celia, but you can apologize for making Celia late for her shopping trip. Celia apologizes for Marlin's behavior and asks if you'd still like to escort her. If you say yes, the two of you will finally go off together. ---- '''3 Hearts When Celia reaches three hearts, enter Vesta's home when it's open and Celia is not outside. As you try to enter, Celia is trying to leave. She is going to the spring and will ask if you want to go with her. If you go with Celia, she will confide in you about something that is troubling her. If you try to encourage her to cheer up, she'll tell you that she's unhappy about an arranged marriage that Vesta is trying to set up for her. She hasn't even met the guy and doesn't know what to do about it. She has stalled on meeting this man, but can't put it off forever. After either telling her that it's a test or that she should break it off, Celia will go home. ---- 4 Hearts Enter Vesta's home at a time where Marlin, Celia and Vesta are all inside. You'll walk into an argument between the three about the man that Celia is arranged to marry. Marlin is upset that Celia met the man and he wasn't informed. He wants to know if she's going to marry him or not. Vesta tells Marlin to mind his own business while Celia remains quietly in the middle of it all. When Vesta notices you, you can tell the three of them that you didn't hear anything. Only when the fighting stops does Vesta ask Celia what she thinks about the whole situation. Celia finally gets to chime in, commenting that the man is nice enough, but she needs some time to think. ---- Confession After seeing the previous events and after having Celia at max hearts, leave your house during the early morning hours. Takakura and Vesta will be waiting outside your front door and will inform you that they can't find Celia anywhere. Marlin also comes and reports that he's not able to find Celia either. Vesta will ask for your help and you decide to help search for Celia and go to the spring. When she's not there, you turn around and go back to your farm only to find Celia talking to your dog. When she sees you, she tells you that she's broken off her arranged engagement because she loves you and wants to be with you instead. If you tell Celia that you love her too, she will be very happy and returns to Vesta's farm to let them know that she's alright. 'Proposal' After Celia has four red hearts in her diary and have seen her events, you can offer her the Blue Feather. If you have not seen the confession event, Celia will ask if the feather is for her when it's shown to her. Tell Celia that you'd like her to have the feather, and if she wants to accept it, the two of you will be transported to the spring. Celia will tell you her feelings for you and that she is happy that you proposed to her. She accepts the proposal. If you have seen her confession event previously, Celia will automatically take the feather without asking if it's for her. ---- 'Reverse Proposal' If Celia is the girl who has the most love for you at the end of Winter but you have not proposed, then she will come to your farm. She will ask if you have been thinking of marriage or not, and wonders why you haven't proposed yet if you love her. Celia is afraid that maybe you don't love her, but if you tell her that you do want to marry her by proposing, she will take the Blue Feather from you. When she leaves the farmhouse, you will automatically follow and the two of you will go to deliver the good news of your marriage. Trivia * In the Special Edition if the player marries Celia and have a girl then she will wear different colored outfit Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles